


Kiss me you dork

by VinVictory



Series: Loving Holidays [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cookie Monster hahahaha, Fluff, Goats, Hunk is only mentioned in this, M/M, Valentine's Day Special, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: Keith scoffs, "I am offended that you wouldn't think that I could have thought of it myself. Also, I already work down at the restaurant, the least you can do is cook me breakfast before I leave for work.""Oh, come on! I'm used to people cooking for me.""One day, that's going to get you poisoned Lance.""Not with the right people, it won't." He hesitates, "You didn't put poison in these pancakes now, did you?""Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.""KEITH!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day, guys! I decided to make this series a tradition. For every holiday or ocassion, I'm gonna post some Klance fanfics. Here's for Valentine's day. Enjoy!

Keith shifts in his sleep to find a more comfortable position. He ends up lying on his left side, facing the window in which the sun light directly hits the raven-haired boy's eyes. He groans and squeezes his eyes shut even more. Then, he feels an arm wrap around his bare torso. Keith makes a sly smile and turns to the shirtless Lance sleeping in bed next to him.

". . .Hey." Keith whispers against the brunette's lips after placing a lazy kiss on it. "Good morning, sun shine,"

"Mmmmm. . ." Lance groans.

"Don't wanna get up yet?"

"Mmmm. . ."

"It's your turn to make breakfast."

When Lance speaks again, Keith swears he died on the spot because the sleep in his voice is so attractive he wishes Lance's voice would always be like that.

"Mmmm. . .what the fuck? Who said we'd take turns? Come on, I like how you cook pancakes."

Keith snorts, "I know you're saying that so you can make me cook, asshole."

"What? No, no." Lance kisses Keith, eyes still closed and not bothehring to open them so Keith could see his beautiful blue eyes. "They're really good. Also, cook breakfast, please?"

"Lance, it's your turn. Come on. I already did the groceries yesterday. The least you can do is cook breakfast for me. Plus, you're living in my apartment."

"Kkkkeeeeeiiiitttthhhh. . ." Lance whines, wrapping his long arms around Keith and burying his face against the raven-hair's neck, making the shorter boy giggle. "Cook for me, please?"

"Why? Not feeling like it today?"

". . .Yeah."

Keith exhales through his nose loudly and takes a minute before whispering his response, " Okay. Stay in bed until you feel better. What would you like to eat?"

Lance smiles against Keith's adam's apple, "You." Then the brunette bites his neck gently. 

"Ah! Hey, Lance, it's too early for this."

"I'm only flirting, pretty boy. Some pancakes would be nice."

"Okay, okay. You going to the kitchen or do you want me to bring you breakfast in bed?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll be up in five minutes."

With that, Keith slowly untangles from Lance's embrace. The brunette lies on his back, both hands under his head as he watch the shirtless boy stand up from the bed. 

"You're not gonna put a shirt on first?"

"Why?" Keith looks over his shoulder as he saunters out of the bed room. "It's not like someone else is here. Besides, don't you like me shirtless underneath my apron?"

Keith exists the room, leaving a smug grin on Lance's lips. 

Later, Lance enters the kitchen in a white t-shirt and in his boxers. He walks over to greet the shorter boy, who is now wearing the apron and boy, does Lance love it. Keith smiles when Lance wraps an arm around him from behind as he flips a pancake. 

"I do like you with no shirt and in an apron." Lance said against Keith's neck. "You look great."

Keith chuckles, "You aswell. Your bed head is the worst." Lance instinctively reaches up to his head and sure enough, his hair is all matted up and in different directions. Keith laughs at this even though he's not looking at the taller boy.

"Hey, atleast it's not a mullet."

"That again? I'm telling you, my hair grows that way."

"Well, mullet or not, I like it."

He buries his nose on Keith's soft hair, earning a giggle from the shorter boy.

"Lance, stop. Go and take a seat. The pancakes are ready."

The brunette obliges and takes a seat down from across the table, a smile on his face when Keith sets a plate of pancakes infront of him. Then Keith kisses him on his forehead.

"Tomorrow, you're cooking breakfast, Lance. No excuses this time."

"Awww, I did not agree with us taking turns every now and then. Who even gave you that Idea."

Keith scoffs, "I am offended that you wouldn't think that I could have thought of it myself. Also, I already work down at the restaurant, the least you can do is cook me breakfast before I leave for work."

"Oh, come on! I'm used to people cooking for me."

"One day, that's going to get you poisoned Lance."

"Not with the right people, it won't." He hesitates, "You didn't put poison in these pancakes now, did you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"KEITH!"

The shorter boy laughs out loud at the look on Lance's face. "Relax, Lance. I wouldn't poison the guy who I got beaten up for, twice."

"Ah, that sour memory." He grimaces, "I fucking hate Andrew. I'm just glad he and his friends are arrested for that stupid shit they pulled in New Year's Eve. Assholes."

Keith reaches for Lance's hand and holds it tightly, making the boy look up at him from his plate. "Hey, it's okay. It's all in the past now. We got througn it."

"Yeah," Lance smiles. "Thanks for that. Even if I acted like a dick to you so many times, you still got my back."

"Anytime."

"I'm happy for spending this Christmas and New Year with you, Keith."

The raven-haired boy pauses midway of getting a piece of pancake into his mouth. He slowly drops his fork back to his plate and furrows his brows. "Haha, me too. Thanks for sacrificing and spending it with me. But why do you sound like it's. . .done?"

Lance stands up and goes behind Keith's seat to wrap his arms around the boy's neck, his lips brushing his ear making Keith shiver. They stay like that for who knows how long when Lance says the next words; the words that shattered Keith's heart in a million pieces.

 

"Keith, I have to leave."

 

It was so silent that you can here pins drop. Keith didn't move a muscle or say another word. So did Lance, only tightening his arms around Keith. 

"I know it sucks. I don't want to leave, really. But mom needs me and my younger siblings are asking for me. Especially now that Aunty Susan and my other aunts and uncles moved out of the house, and also my mother's parents went with them. I'm really sorry, now that we're more than who we used to be. Please don't be sad, or mad, or both. I mean, I would always call. How does a long distance relationship sound? Keith?"

The shorter boy nods slowly, "I understand. I knew you would eventually have to leave. I get it."

"You say that, but you're obviously upset."

"Of course I am. I don't want this to end so soon. Hell, I don't want this to end at all, because I finally get to wake up next to someone. You know? But I understand, really. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Keith twists his body to kiss Lance on the lips. It was not needy, nor passionate. Just soft and warm. "I need to go take a shower and head put for work. Shiro will kill me if I'm late again."

"Okay. I'm going to be at Pidge's house while you're out, but I'll be back early to greet you home. Or do you want me to go to the restaurant with you?"

Keith shakes his head, "No, it's fine. It's good for Pidge to talk to people for a time other than just type her hours away from the computer. Say hi for me."

"Hi for me. There, I said it."

He rolls his eyes, "Hilarious. Anyway, I'm off to go take a shower now."

"Kay, kay."

Lance pecks at Keith's forehead before he heads off to the bathroom. He sighs then finishes his breakfast then wash the dishes. When Keith came out ready for work, he has a very pained expression on his face that Lance couldn't bare to see. So Lance rinses off the soap from his hands and saunters towards him.

"Hey, you still upset?"

Keith sighs, "Sorry, I'm trying to be understanding, but I can't help but feel selfish. Lance, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here and make fun of my hair, call me nicknames that doesn't even make any sense, hug me from behind, be there when I go to sleep, be there when I wake up, be there when I leave for work and be there when I get back."

"Keith, it's okay to feel that way. Even I want to stay longer, but—"

"Your family needs you, I know."

Lance takes both of Keith's hands in his and holds it tightly. When he looks up, a tear rolls down on Keith's cheek. 

"Hey," Lance whispers. "Hey, don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. It doesn't look good on you, especially when you have a mullet."

Keith laughs over sobs and Lance pulls him into a tight hug. The taller boy hugs him in a protective way as tje other cries against his shoulder. He rubs his hand up and down his back to soothe him. 

"Wait, Keith." Lance said after a few moments, a smile appearing on his face. "Listen, I have an idea."

The shorter boy wipes his tears on his sleeves. "What is it?"

"If we're so upset about me leaving, why won't you leave?"

Keith was taken aback by this, " What? You want me to leave? To go away? Why?"

"What?! No, silly! I meant why won't you leave, leave with me?" He pauses. "Live with me."

The raven-haired stood, dumfounded as he stare into Lance's blue eyes. Leave? This place he struggled to stay in when he was still in the Foster Home Care Unit and they were threatening him that they'll move him? This place where he met Shiro, Hunk and Pidge? Where he and Lance spent their highschool days together? He can't just leave. He has a job, an apartment and his friends here. But live with Lance? To be with him everyday? To kiss, hug, cuddle and be with him everyday for the rest of their lives? 

Keith feels so selfish.

"I-I. . ." He starts but doesn't finish, leaving Lance confused.

"Isn't it a great idea? I can finally introduce you to my family. I told so many stories about us and they'v been dying to meet you. I don't get why you're having second thoughts on this." Lance frowns. "Unless. . .unless, you actually want to break up?"

Break up?

"WHAT?! No! No, you idiot. I'm not gonna break up with you. I'm never gonna break up with you, shit head." Keith sees Lance sigh in relief before he continues. "I just. . .uh, let me think about it first. I promise it won't take too long, just let me think about leaving this place."

"Oh, yeah. You have a job and an apartment and Shiro, Pidge and Hunk. I understand. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without your decision. If you decide not to go, I'd understand. Take your time."

"Thank you."

"Now, get out of here or you're goig to be late."

Keith looks at the clock and cusses. "I need to go! Goodbye Lance."

"Bye-bye!"

They give each other a peck on the lips and after that, Keith went out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith opens the restaurant glass door slowly, hoping not to attract Shiro 's attention. There aren't a lot of customers right now, only a few seated and enjoying breakfast in his relief. Good, the lecture he's going to recieve isn't too bad since there aren't a lot of customers yet. Keith got in successfully without making a sound. Now if only he could just close the door. . .

"Keith!" He jumps at the sound and he slowly looks over his shoulder with a sheepish smile.

"Keith, you better get over here right now." He sighs then obliges, leaving the glass door to close on its own with a loud thud. He makes his way to the cashier, Shiro standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"You're late, AGAIN."

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me. Plus, it's not even busy hours yet. Let me off the hook?"

Shiro only hardens his gaze, "Look, I know you enjoy Lance's company, I understand you two want to be together. But please, showing up early at work would be nice."

He sighs again, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to be late again."

"Don't try, do it." Shiro smiles, "Now, can you help the others at the back? They'e unloading the truck of supplies that just got in earlier."

"Yeah, of course."

With that said, Keith walks off to put his uniform on, then heads towards the back of the restaurant. He works as hard as he can that day, and he tries to not think about what Lance offered, tries to keep a neutral face so nobody asks if there's something wrong. Clearly, he was doing an awful job. Several of his co-workers asked him if he's alright and if he needs to take a rest. He politely tells them that he's fine. Shiro also notice the look on Keith's face and decides to confront him while he was moping the floor, sun almost going down.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit down today." Shiro starts as he leans against a table while watching the shorter boy lazily mope the floor.

"I'm fine. Why wouln't I be?"

"You tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, Shiro."

"You and I both know that you're lying. Now, spill the beans. Did you and Lance fight?"

Keith sighs and puts the mop aside. He sits down on one of the chairs around the table Shiro's leaning against. 

"No, we didn't fight. It's just. . ." 

"Just what?"

"Ugh, I don't know."

"Keith," Shiro puts a hand on his hip. "You can tell me. You were able to tell me a lot of personal things before. So, why does this make any difference? Is it that bad?"

Keith looks up to find a concern look on the older man's face. He realizes that he won't be able to see him everyday and for a long time if he decides to leave. That makes everything worse. 

"Did you two break up?"

He shakes his head. "I honestly don't know if we're even dating. I mean, we act like and feel like we're dating, but he never asked me if I could be his boyfriend or if I asked him to be mine after we kissed at New Year's Eve. That's not the point though. We were having a nice breakfast earlier, it was so nice until, until. . .he brought it up."

"What is it?"

He takes a deep breath, "He has to leave."

"Ah, I see. It's okay to be sad about it, but Lance's family needs—"

"Yeah, they need him. I get that, I understand and I knew he would have to leave eventually. So, he offered me a solution."

"What might that be?"

"He said that I should live with him."

Shiro's face lits up and cracks a bright smile making Keith afraid that he'll go blind because if it. "That's a great idea! You guys will be together everyday and Lance will still be able to be with his family."

"That's the problem, Shiro. I want to be with Lance and maybe meet his family even, but I don't wanna leave this place. I have an apartment, I have a job, I have Hunk and Pidge, especially I have you Shiro. And this is the place I fought for when they were threatening to move me to another home when I was still in the Foster Home Care Unit. This place is like my home, and I don't want to leave you."

"Keith, this is the advice I can give and I hope you listen. There are things in life that means so much to us and we can't ever imagine or even think about letting these things slip out of our grip, but there's so much more of these things life can give us. There's only so much of it we can hold. If your hands are full, how will you be able to recieve the new and even better opportunities life has to offer? So, what we should do is put away the things we've already recieved and lock them away to somewhere safe so you can go back and look at it. Then, we can accept these new opportunities. In your situation, the things you've already recieved are; your apartment, your job and your friends. You need to know that you have these to go back to one day. Your new opportunity is Lance. Think about how you two will grow together and all the good times that both of you will have if you choose to live with him. Don't worry about your friends, we can always call you. Love will always find a way; distance is never an excuse if you truly love someone, and Keith, we love you very much. You should know that."

The silence afterwards is warm and peaceful, giving Keith the opportunity to ponder. Then, he nods almost to himself.

"You're right. I want to go with him, but I'll need some time before we leave this place. Thank you, Shiro. You never fail to cheer me up."

"Anytime. Now," The taller man grabs the mop and gestures forward so Keith could take it. "Go back to work. The others might think we're just chatting around."

Keith groans as he gets up and snatches the mop from Shiro. The man walks away and Keith can't help the smile on his face as he mops the floor.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Pidge yells as she opens her bedroom window to let a certain blue-eyed boy enter her room through it. "Why didn't you use the front door like a normal person would?"

"Pidge," He says as he plops down on Pidge's bed, waving an indifferent hand to brush her off. "I am a fabulous man and I am deserving of a grand entrance. Plus, normal is boring."

Pidge sighs, closing the window and taking the seat to her computer table. She cracks her knuckles before typing incredibly fast on her laptop. "If you're here to bug me, just kill me to not make me suffer any longer."

Lance sits up straight, "I actually have to say something."

Pidge's fingers halt on the keyboard and abruptly shoots Lance a curious look. She turns around in her seat so she could fully face Lance. "Obviously, you sound serious so it must be important. What is it?"

Lance takes a deep breath and draws out a long sigh. "I. . .I have to leave and Keith says he understands but he's really sad about it. He even cried because of it."

"Shit, bruh. That sucks. Keith won't shut up about how much he misses you while you were away so seeing him happy now makes me happy. I can only imagine how he must feel right now."

He groans, "You're not helping, Pidge! You're making me feel guilty about having to go back to my family. I get that he's sad but I have to. And I said that he should live with me, that way we can be together."

"That's actually a great idea! Keith would be glad."

"That's the problem, Pidge. He's having second thoughts which I don't really know why but I figured it's because he has a job, an apartment and he has friends here. I don't even know if we even are dating? Like, it just happened after the kiss in new Year's Eve. Also, I hate the fact that I have to leave you and Hunk but, bu-AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!"

Lance falls backwards on the bed, placing an arm over his eyes. Pidge adjusts her classes as she speaks, "You and your bitch whining again, Lance. Listen, maybe Keith is having second thoughts on this because you haven't asked him out on a date yet. He has doubts if you two are in a real relationship or not. Think about it. Someone offers you to live with them when you don't even know how much they mean to you. You guys can fight and throw him out, then where will he go?"

"I am offended that you would think that I'd throw Keith out over a fight. Plus, I think I made it pretty clear how much he means to me."

"You can never tell the future, Lance. Therefore you cannot assume that you won't ever throw him out. You know what they say, "Anything can happen in the heat of the game." Now," She turns back to her computer. "Check out this cool website I just hacked into and made a few changes."

"You hacked into a website? Pidge, you do realized that you can get sued because of this."

She flashes a devilish grin, "Only if I get caught. But seriously, you should take Keith out on a date. Valentines Day is coming up and you better think about where you're gonna take him out."

Lance gasps as he shot up from the bed, "You're right! Valentines Day is just a day away! It'll be our first date and I got to make it special. Thanks Pidge." He pats her shoulder twice. "Mind if I hang out longer?"

"I know you're just gonna stay here anyway so I don't really have much of a choice. Just don't break anything."

"You got it, spawn of satan." He finger guns, brings out his cellphone and lies down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I'm gonna name him "Cookie Monster"."

"Why the hell would you name a fucking Monkey as a Cookie Monster?"

"I don't know. It just feels right."

Keith slaps his palm against his face as he groans. He doesn't know why he's even here in the Zoo. With Lance. On Valentines Day. Lance, who he now learned that he is bad at giving names. Lance, who is bad at picking a place for their first date. To be honest, Keith didn't expect that they'd even go out on Valentines Day. Lance just dragged him out of his apartment in a frenzy.

"Keith, Keith, Keith!"

"What?"

"We have to go out, NOW!"

"What? Why?" Keith groans. "Can't we just stay home? It's my day off and I just want to sink in the tub and—"

"BUT KEITH! THIS IS IMPORTANT! YOU JUST HAVE TO COME WITH ME. PLEASE?"

The shorter boy eyes Lance for a long while before giving in. "Ffffiiiinnneee, where are we even going?"

"You'll know where once we get there. Come on."

Without waiting for Keith's response, he grabs his wrist and tows him out of the apartment. Keith kept on asking him on why did they have to go out today. Lance just told him to wait and that he'll find out soon enough. His patience was running thin, but finally, they've arrived and stepped out of the cab. They walk a few meters away and when Keith saw the sign saying "Zoo", he immediately turned around on his heels to walk back to where they came from, but Lance stopped him.

"Hey, come on! Keith, we just arrived and you're already gonna leave?"

"What the hell, Lance? Why did you take me to the Zoo? Are you saying that you'd take me in here because I look like a cat to you?" Keith leans forward to Lance's face to stare him in the eye. "AM. I. A. CAT?"

"Okay,first of all," Lance pecks on Keith's nose before gently pushing him away from his face. "They don't take in house-cats or just regular cats in a zoo. They're more on the animals you can't see at home. Second, I brought us here for our first date! Happy Valentines Day!" 

Keith stood, dumbfounded. First date? "First date? And it's Valentines Day?"

"Uh, yeah? Hello?! Feb. 14? Love is in the air? Stupid Cupid shooting arrows directly at our asses? I know we haven't had our first date yet so tada! Welcome to the Zoo!"

"You. . .you want our first date to be held in a place full of weird, ugly, animals? With the place smelling like manure? Very romantic, Lance."

He rolls his eyes, "I don't see you making any efforts here. I just figured that our date shouldn't be like those in chick-flick movies where they'd be lighting up candles, blah blah blah, eating ice cream at the amusement part, carnivals, arcade, whoosh!"

"I. . .I guess?"

"Listen, I know this isn't what you expect to be on our first date but please give it a try first." Lance slips a hand in Keith's. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Keith blushes and for a moment, he just stands there while staring Lance straight in the eye.

"Hey come on, Keith." Lance says in a nevous tone. "The silence is making me scared. Just tell me if you'd go on a date with me or not, break my heart fast."

Keith frowns. "Lance. What are you talking about?" Then he smiles, "Of course I'd go on a date with you."

The taller boy cracks a bright smile, "That's great! We're gonna have so much fun together! I won't make you regret your decision."

With that, Lance takes Keith's hand and drags him towards the entrance. They walk through different habitats beyond the big glass barriers that seperates the people and the animals from each other. They come across snakes, eagles, lions and especially monkys, thus Lance naming one as "Cookie Monster".

Keith slaps his palm against his face as he groans, "I don't think the monky wants to be named as Cookie Monster. Hell, she's not even yours to keep and you'll only get to see her here."

"Pfftt! Whatever! She likes me. Isn't that right, Cookie Monster?" The monky faces away from them. "Okay, you're busy. I get it."

He laughs behind his hand, "You're such a dork."

Lance blushes and drags both of them to a spot where all the goats are rounded up inside a fence. 

"Hey, wanna feed some goats? We can buy some vegetables over there."

Keith cringes at the sight of the hudled goats, eyes bulging and horns showing. "Y-you sure? I'd like to feed the bunnies instead. We can buy them carrots—"

"Let me feed the goats first." Lance runs off as Keith crosses his arms and follows him with a sigh escaping from his lips. 

Lance leans over the fence and offers the goats a bundle of vegetables and several of them happily eats it. The blue-eyed boy whole-heartedly laugh at the sight and Keith can't help but smile. He's grateful to witness Lance in such a positive state. Suddenly, he looks over his shoulder and the next thing he said made Keith very very afraid, "Keith! Feed them some!"

"What? No, thanks. I'm good."

"Come on. They don't bite as you can see. Just one try?"

He sighs, "Okay."

Lance shoves a piece of vegetable and he does what Lance did, and guess what happened?

"WHAT THE FU—LANCE! LANCE! HELP! IT HAS MY HAIR! IT'S BITING MY HAIR! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hahahahaha! Oh, man! I can't believe it likes your mullet."

"LANCE! GET HIM OFF!"

"Okay, okay." Lance spanks the head of the goat and it lets go then runs off. Keith immediately backs away from the fence and straightens the hair at the back of his head.

"Those goats are devils!" Keith exclaims when Lance follows him away from the fence. "They want to eat my hair!"

"Your mullet you mean,"

"Lance, don't push it."

He takes a deep breath, "You're right, I'm sorry. I made a terrible decision in going to the zoo for our first date."

"No, Lance. Why do you think that? Because of the goats? It's fine, Lance. I'm just over reacting—"

"Obviously, you're upset and it's because of me."

Keith sighs, "No, Lance. Don't blame yourself. I am actually having a good time as long as I'm with you. You know, minus the goats."

Lance chuckles, "Minus the goats. Are you sure you are having a good time though?"

"Of course I am, dumbo. Let's check out the souvenir shop before we feed some bunnies. You up for it?"

Lance lights up at the sound of the souvenir shop, "Hell yeah I am! Let's go."

And off they went. When they got out, Lance brought Keith a head band of cat ears. He teases the raven-haired boy about him really looking like a cat now that he has them on. Keith bought Lance a shirt saying "I heart monkys." Lance is too gleeful about this. They went to feed the bunnies, holding a stick with a carrot at the other end. As soon as they got in the vicinity, they were attacked with little, cute and adorable bunnies. They munch happily on the food. One hopped on Keith's lap when he crouched down. 

"Hey, little bunny." He hesitately pats the bunny's head, and it snuggled up against his stomach. "You're really cute, aren't cha?"

"Keith!"

He looks up then bursts out laughing at the sight of Lance being smooshed by bunnies. He looks so cute in his flustered state.

"Keith, I think they want me to be their mama."

"Well," Keith stands up, carrying the bunny on one arm and walk towards where Lance is. "I guess I'm the father."

Lance howls, "HOW DID WE MADE THESE MANY CHILDREN?!"

Keith chuckles and places a kiss against Lance's lips. The taller boy freezes before returning the kiss. 

"Lance, I want to live with you."

He blinks. Once. Twice. "What?"

Keith rolls his eyes, "I said that I do want to live with you, Lance. Today, I realize that I can't take a second longer in my life without you in it. I realize that I need you, and that I really. . .love you."

Lance finally comes out of his stupor and smiles, " I love you too, Keith. I want to live with you too. For the rest of my life."

They kiss even if other people were present, they don't care. They part and Lance blushes when he speaks up again, "Keith, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Uh, I am your boyfriend."

"I just figured that you might not know how much you mean to me, and I never really asked you to be my boyfriend." He takes a deep breath. "So, Keith Kogane, will you be my boyfriend?"

Keith smirks and pinches Lance's nose. "This cat says yes, I will be your boyfriend."

Lance shouts in victory and Keith can only shake his head. "Let's get out of here. We're literally sitting on rabbit's shit. But first, kiss me you dork."

They kiss and they know everything is gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think. I'd love to get some feed back! Thank you again.


End file.
